


Lovely Plants

by alstroemeriablack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anxiety, Anxious Lily, Anxious!Lily, Awkward Lily, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Euphemia is in here, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, I'd love a few comments/critics, Jily Muggle AU, Jily Neighbours, Jily Oneshot, Jily Week, Muggles, Neighbours AU, Teenage Dorks, They talk a lot, alstroemeriablack, but i wanted to post, euphemia's a gem did i mention that already, idk thanks for stopping by, it's not what I wanted it to be, james' dad mentioned, marlene only mentioned, maruaders only mentioned, oh and, she is lovely, so it's here, thank you, they're only meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstroemeriablack/pseuds/alstroemeriablack
Summary: Lily's plant grows until James' balcony. She stops by to ask them to drop the creeper down. Of course James doesn't want to do that. They talk. They're meeting each other. Muggle Neighbours AU. They're awkward and cute.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lovely Plants

**Author's Note:**

> It's only a oneshot now. I may elaborate idk.

The news about the arrival of the new residents of the apartment spread among the already existing ones like wildfire. It wasn’t too long before it reached Lily Evans and her flatmate Marlene McKinnon. Now, Lily wasn’t too interested in the affairs of who came when and where and why but Marlene definitely was. That was the only reason why Lily listened as Marlene went on about the new residents, mind you. She wasn’t interested that much. Not even slightly. Really.

It’s a family of three – a mother, a father and their only son. He had a couple of friends that popped by then and now. They own a dog with a name Marlene forgot, they’re all quite amicable, and the friends are funny. That was all Lily knew about the Potters as she stood in front of their door ready to ring the bell.

Now Lily wasn’t one of those people that invited themselves over to their neighbours houses as and when they pleased for a cup of tea or a quick chat. If you’ve come across people such as that, my deepest and most sincere regards and well wishes for your kind heart that didn’t do anything rash. If you did something rash now that’s a story I’d like to hear someday. Now back to Lily.

No, Lily wasn’t one of them. Lily hoped she didn’t come across as one of them. She was only a little anxious. Just a little bit. Maybe slightly more. She had lost count of how many times she had considered going back home. But there was no point now for as she had rung the bell and heard its ringing and heard the door open and it did open.

In front of her stood a slightly short, slightly stout woman who had dark black hair with hints of grey peeking in between. She had an inviting smile plastered across her face and seemed genuinely excited upon Lily’s arrival. The thought of that seemed to calm Lily’s nerves and she didn’t feel too anxious about meeting these new people. The kind woman gestured her into the flat and Lily obliged.

The apartment was an exact replica of hers, except it looked newer and much more elegant. Lily’s flat was an aesthetically pleasing mess of flowers, books and clothes. This place was exactly like those houses on the interior design portfolios she had tossed aside on grounds of expense.

> “It won’t be too long before you begin resenting this place,” said the woman. “I say you take a good look now.”
> 
> “Sorry Ma’am,” said Lily quite highly embarrassed now. All the anxiety that left seemed to surge through her body once more. “I’m here only to-”
> 
> “Ah no, dear,” said the woman moving to capture Lily’s hands in hers. “I mean to say that it won’t be too long before my son and his friends make a complete mess out of this home. I’m going to miss how pretty it looks now.”
> 
> “Oh,” said Lily calming down a little bit. The woman gave an amiable laugh and Lily followed.
> 
> “I’ll get you some sweets,” she announced. “Come on in.”
> 
> “No, Ma’am,” Lily began.
> 
> “Yes, Euphemia,” said Lily.
> 
> “What is it that brings you here?” Euphemia asked as she emptied the contents of a sweet box onto a silver plate. Lily tried to protest over the amount of sweets that had been laid out on the plate but decided against it. “Not that you are not welcome dear. I believe I still don’t know your name?”
> 
> “Lily,” she said. “Lily Evans. Thank you for having me. It isn’t too much but it’s just that I live downstairs and I grow plants. One of my plants, a creeper, found its way through my grills and reached the telephone wires. From my balcony it now reaches yours. If you don’t mind, I’d be grateful if you could just untwine the tendrils and drop it down. I’ll make sure my plants don’t trouble you again.”

Euphemia listened and once Lily was finished, she just looked at her simply.

> “I can do it myself too if you’d like that,” Lily began to offer when Euphemia seemed to think it through.
> 
> “I don’t think there will be any need for that,” said a voice from behind.

There stood, Lily reckoned, the son. Lily didn’t think he was cute, or handsome, or good-looking. She most definitely did not think that he was all three. Her heart did not leap a little more than necessary when being frightened and interrupted all of a sudden. Really.

> “My son,” clarified Euphemia a proud smile on her face. “James.”
> 
> “Hello,” said James grinning at Lily. “If you don’t mind, can I say something?”

Lily nodded for as she did not trust her mouth to say anything clever at the moment and things wouldn’t be too good for her if she said things she shouldn’t be saying in front of the Mother. Now you see, Lily is a clever child and I hope you learn from her. She doesn’t say anything if she thinks it might land her in trouble.

> “I think the plants make our entire building look beautiful,” he said and looked at Euphemia who nodded her encouragement. “Wouldn’t it be lovely if the creeper ran over from the balcony of the first floor to the one on the second floor?”
> 
> “It certainly would,” said Euphemia enthusiastically.
> 
> “I agree,” said Lily hesitantly. “The third-floor residents aren’t too fond of plants. They chopped my tulips from the garden last month.”
> 
> “How about,” began James who seemed to be actually thinking through this entire ordeal as though it were of huge importance to him. That made him a tad bit adorable, didn’t it? Lily thought so too.
> 
> “How about we have it come over our balcony grills,” he said finally once again looking over to his mother who nodded her approval. “And it can look like a dome you know. A dome of creepers.”

He drew rectangles and squares and waves in the air. Lily understood and hoped she hid her smile well.

> “I think that works, yes,” she assured looking over at Euphemia. “That would be lovely. Thank you.”
> 
> “I take it not everyone in this building like plants?” asks Euphemia and Lily nods.
> 
> “I’m glad you understood. They’re quite close to my heart,” says Lily proudly. “I would’ve pulled off the tendrils before they reached too high but it somehow didn’t cross my mind. I’m sorry for the trouble.”
> 
> “Not at all,” said Euphemia placing a hand on Lily’s shoulder and it suddenly reminded her of home, and mother. She wants to say that out loud.
> 
> “And besides, they make our balcony look beautiful. I see more purple flowers growing towards our home than yours,” says James. She wants to tell him that he’s kind and that he’s adorable.
> 
> “I’ll make a move then,” she says instead. “I must be heading home.”
> 
> “You can have a look at how the tendrils are looking from here,” he offers.
> 
> "Sure, I'd love that," says Lily and he gestures for her to follow him. Lily turns to look over at Euphemia who has a smile on her face and busies herself with an empty bowl.

Lily didn't need telling where the balcony was but still followed him on into the balcony. Her plant had creeped its way across the telephone wire until the first few grills near her feet. She looked at James offering him a smile which he returned.

> "My mother loves plants but isn't the very best at caring for them," he states followed by a chuckle as he runs his hands through his black hair. 

Now, Lily doesn't think he has handsome hair. She really doesn't. You would, honestly you would if you met him but Lily didn't. Really.

> "I can help with that," offers Lily. "I'd love to have someone to share the sentiment with. My bestmate, who stays with me - Marlene, isn't too fond of plants too."
> 
> "Ah," says James in understanding. "I belive I've met her. Lovely woman."
> 
> "That she is," says Lily in admiration. "I must leave."
> 
> "You're lovely too," he says suddenly just as she leaves the balcony door.

Lily looks at him questioningly. 

> "No, no," he stutters and straightens his glasses and runs his hands through his hair all followed by the other. 

You may have guessed so. Lily definitely does not find this admirable. 

> "I mean to say," he begins. "You are lovely, you really are and -"

Lily being the kind soul that she is, something she doesn't realise too much by herself, puts him out of his position of discomfort and awkwardness.

> "I understand. You're lovely too," she says. "I'll see you soon then, Potter."
> 
> "Lovely," he says grinning, cheeks flushed from embarrasment. 
> 
> "Lovely," she confirms with a smile before she leaves.

As for Euphemia, she pretends to be attending a phone call as Lily leaves so Lily waves her hand and moves out. Lily tells Marlene every thing in detail and Marlene is squealing and teasing Lily ruthlessly throughout the entire day. James' friends visit that day and Lily knows so because of all the noise they're making together and really, it should be annoying her but it really didn't. He may be adorable, just a little bit. Only a little. Really.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was so beautiful in my head but I'm sleepy and I haven't written as much as I wanted to but there's some tired effort put into this.  
> Thank you for stopping by! I'd love for you to say hi on Tumblr @alstroemeriablack. See you there!


End file.
